Sasuke, Sakura uma ficwhiter e uma certa questão
by Botan Minamino
Summary: Sakura vai falar incomodar com um ficwhiter sobre Sasuke. Podera ela ajudar a Haruno?


Esclarecendo: Naruto não pertence a mim, e essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Sasuke, Sakura, uma ficwhiter e uma questão muito importante

Tarde da noite. A lua atingia as casas com seus raios e iluminava uma garota sentada em uma cadeira na frente de um computador, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Droga viu! Essa fic Neji e Tenten vai sair em 2007 se a minha inspiração não colaborar... E ainda por cima não tem sorvete. Ai meu Deus estou ferrada.

- Botan Minamino?

- Que voz é essa? São os aliens? É um contato imediato de primeiro grau! Levem-me com vocês! Em Marte tem sorvete? Falou a ficwhiter super animada com a idéia de ter aliens na sua casa.

- Não sou alien... Olhe para meu cabelo.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, já que o dono da voz estava escondido nas sombras, Botan olhou

para os cabelos do ser misterioso. Eram cor-de-rosa.

- Babaloo? Ou melhor, Tonks? O que está fazendo aqui?Quer se vingar por eu ter escrito aquele lemon do Sirius e do Lupin? Não fique brava, eu também gosto do lobinho com você.

- Não sou a Tonks... Escute minha voz.

- Gina Weasley? Caia fora antes que eu te bata... E alias por que pintou o cabelo de rosa? Você agora é EMO por acaso?

- Nossa você é lerda heim! Parece o Naruto. Sou a Sakura.

- Sakura? Card captor?

- NÃO SUA LESADA! SAKURA HARUNO!

- OLHA LÁ SUA PROJETO DE PERSONAGEM DE ANIME, NÃO FALA ASSIM COMIGO!

- Desculpe, estou meio estressada. Vim falar com você porque você é uma das poucas ficwhiter que gosta de mim.

- Acho que estou começando a mudar de idéia quanto a isso...

- O que?

- Nada não querida, continue.

- Sabe Botan estou com um problema serio...

- O que? O Sasuke está pulando a cerca com aquela loira? Não se preocupe, a Ino gosta é do Shikamaru.

- Não é isso, a Ino está mesmo namorando o Shikamaru.

- Então qual é o problema?

- É que eu acho que o Sasuke... Que o Sasuke... É gay. Disse Sakura bem baixinho.

- O que? Não ouvi.

- EU ACHO QUE O SASUKE É GAY!

- Só agora que você percebeu?

Ao ouvir aquilo Sakura começa a chorar bem alto. A escritora de fics se ajoelha ao lado dela e começa a consolá-la.

- Ele não é gay não! Você andou falando com a Lyra?

- Mas olha só, ele voltou para Konoha e continua a não falar comigo direito. Ele trata melhor o Naruto do que eu!

- Olha aqui, não é porque ele não gosta de meninas chatas quer dizer que ele é gay.

- Você me acha chata?

- Não completamente, mas às vezes você fica irritante. Mas não te culpo, menina em anime é difícil ser legal. Legais mesmo só Winry, Riza, Kikyo, Tenten, Hinata, a outra Sakura, a Rukia, a Botan e a Tohru. Você é uma das melhores se comparada com a maioria.

- Bom, obrigada. Mas afinal, você acha que o Sasuke é gay?

- Não, ele não é gay, você sabe como é aquela historia dele e o Itachi, né? Ele é um vingador. Vingadores não têm tempo de namorar.

- Isso é verdade, mas ele até agora não se vingou daquele irmão dele!

- Olha querida, matar o Itachi não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. É quase tão difícil quanto matar o Seiya, que você soca, soca, soca mais um pouco e ele continua vivo.

- Mas você acha que o Sasuke gosta de mim?

- Acho que sim. Mas faz que nem a Gina, começa a ficar com outros meninos que ele vai morrer de ciúme...

De repente surge ao lado de Sakura um adolescente de cabelos pretos e rebeldes, e uma cara fechada.

- Harry Potter?O que está fazendo aqui? Já estou lidando com a Sakura. Se estiver com raiva daquela fanfic slash que eu fiz de você com o Draco vai ter que tirar senha para reclamar.

- Não sou nenhum "Arrí Porter". Sou o Sasuke. Disse fechando ainda mais a cara.

- O SASUKE NA MINHA CASA? OH MY GOD!

- Eu sempre causo esse efeito nas meninas...

- Sasuke-kun? O que está fazendo aqui? A garota de cabelos rosa perguntou para ele timidamente.

- Vim aqui tirar algumas coisas a limpo. Por acaso vocês estão achando que eu sou gay?

As duas coraram. Mas então Botan falou:

- E se for? Você nunca deu muitas provas de ser macho.

_- Você quer uma prova? Então aqui está. E dizendo isso Sasuke toma a ficwhiter em seus braços e a beija..._

- Por que você está babando? Pergunta Sasuke olhando para Botan Minamino.

- Eu... Me distrai, desculpe. Respondeu a garota corando.

- De qualquer forma Sasuke-kun, o que a Botan falou é verdade.

Sasuke olhou espantado para Sakura. Então ela também pensava assim? Pensara que fora a ficwhiter que tinha falado para ela alguma coisa sem sentido...

- Eu não sou gay! Gay é aquele cara ruivo do Yu Yu Hakushô.

- Não chame o Kurama de gay viu moleque! Bom, Sasuke até agora você não deu prova nenhuma de sua masculinidade. !

- Então não tenho outra saída... Vou admitir uma coisa. Ele então se vira para a garota de cabelos rosados.- Sakura eu... Eu gosto de você.

- Sasuke-kun!

- Grande porcaria! Se você gosta dela por que não namora ela? Você pode muito bem gostar dela como amiga!

- Eu não tenho tempo para namorar, sou um...

- Ah, vai começar com aquela historia de que tem que se vingar do irmão lindo tesão bonito e gostosão? Não me convence.

- Mas você não tinha dito que ele não podia namorar justamente por causa disso? Perguntou Sakura confusa.

- Aquilo eu te disse para te consolar né Sakura, usa o cérebro.

- Quer dizer que você ainda acha que eu sou gay! Fala Sasuke com raiva.

- Acho!

- Mudou rápido de opinião heim!

- As pessoas mudam fácil de opinião. Pronto, agora acho que você é gay. E vou espalhar para todas as ficwhiters pervas do mundo que você provou que é homossexual.

- Droga... O que quer que eu faça para provar que eu não sou gay?

- Beije a Sakura. Ai paro de te amolar.

Sasuke e Sakura coraram violentamente. Sasuke hesitou.

- Beijar a Sakura?

- É.

- Aqui?

- É.

- Na sua frente?

- É!

Ele olhou para a garota hesitante.

- Mas... Com você olhando mesmo?

- É falta de publico? Quer que eu chame quem? O Orichimaru? O George Lucas? O Blink-182?

- Não! É que estou com... Com vergonha.

- Ai que fofo! Está com vergonha... Agora que eu saquei. Eu não olho pode deixar.

Botan se virou e então os dois enamorados se olharam corando. E lentamente aproximaram os rostos e trocaram um beijo, no começo tímido já que era uma experiência nova para os dois. Mas aos poucos o aprofundaram, Sasuke trazendo Sakura mais para perto de si e a Haruno passando as mãos pelo cabelo do Uchicha. Depois de algum tempo a ficwhiter se virou, e ao ver os dois se beijando tão apaixonadamente deu um sorriso e disse:

- Tudo graças a mim heim! Vocês deviam me pagar um sorvete como agradecimento.

Mas os dois continuaram a se beijar.

- Gente vocês ouviram o que eu disse? Gente? GENTE!

Mas os dois não deram atenção às palavras de Botan, que, não querendo "segurar vela" passou a noite inteira vendo Titanic e tentando terminar sua fanfic.

Fim

Nota da Autora: Essa fic foi particularmente bem fácil e agradável de fazer. E saiu uma das mais compridas fics que eu já escrevi. Espero que tenham gostado, bom, vou explicar algumas coisas referentes a fic:

1- Babaloo é o apelido carinhoso para a Tonks, personagem de Harry Potter.

2- EMO para quem não sabe, é um tipo de tribo jovem muito popular hoje em dia.

3- Eu não acho a Sakura exatamente chata. Só a acho meio irritante. Mas ela melhora com o passar do tempo.

4- Fiz menção ao comportamento de Gina Weasley no sexto livro de Harry Potter. Para quem não leu ainda me desculpe!

5- Não, não acho q o Sasuke seja gay XD.

6- Confundi na fic o Harry e o Sasuke porque os dois têm cabelo rebelde. O Sasuke é bem mais bonito que o Harry XD

By Botan Minamino 20/01/2006


End file.
